Big Book of Hetalia One-Shots
by PrincelikeTrash
Summary: A collection of Hetalia one-shots! •Requests Open•
1. Regulations on Requests

Conditions and rules for requests:

•I'll write stalker and yandere, but please keep in mind that these are not healthy relationships and I don't view them as such.

•No suicidal or self-harm themes, these should never _ever_ be romanticized. If you are experiencing these feelings please get a therapist or call one of the many helplines.

•Reader inserts permitted.

•I'll take any AU aside from Cardverse and Hetaoni, I'll contact you if I'm not comfortable with your specific AU.

•I won't make heterosexual relationships via nyo characters, if you want one of these then you'll have to go by my condition of that they must be transgender mtf or ftm.

•Heterosexual relationships can become homosexual relationships via transgenderism.

•Most ships can be written, romantic or platonic.

•No three-way relationships.

•Lemon and lime will not be permitted under any circumstance.

•I won't write anything that has to do with sensitive subjects that deal with war or things dealing with things like it or things like that. (Nazi occupation, Korean war, D-Day, 9/11, etc.)

•No mpreg. Parent AUs, surrogate pregnancies and adoption will work though.

•Please don't bash other ships.

•If you want horror, I'll totally write it.

•No incest.

•I'm really bad at comedy.

•Not all chapters will be accurate, so that means OOC, inaccuracies in AUs (hospital, asylum, etc.), cultural.

•Crossovers are okay, so long as I'm familiar with the franchise. Sorry to the requester wanting a Kingdom Hearts crossover. I'm good with a few other things: Black Butler, Steven Universe, VOCALOID, RuPaul's Drag Race among a couple others. I'll contact you if I cannot or can write your crossover.

•I have been informed that my story will be reported, lest I make it clear to you that I cannot accept requests from guest viewers. I am not sure why, but I'd rather be safer than sorry.

Aside from these, ask away! If you have requests or questions, you can PM me and include if you'd like to be credited!

See you ladies, gentlemen, all of the above and none of the above!


	2. Unhealthy

Author's Note: Welcome to the first chapter of this collection! Did I forget to mention that you can also ask for 2p's?

Pairing: You x Tino

Requester: Air headed Mari-chan

Theme: Stalker reader (romance-obsessed)

AU: Human

…

Y/N let out a sharp gasp, their breathing stilled.

A short figure stepped down the front stairs of his house.

This person was Tino Väinämöinen, the most perfect person Y/N had ever laid their eyes on. He had a small, slightly chubby build, was the colour of the finest porcelain, his head adorned with short pale gold hair. His eyes were _beautiful_. They were wide, amythest orbs that lit up with joy at the slightest convienience, all laid behind a thick layer of golden lashes.

Y/N shuffled sideways, moving to the window that looked out towards their perfect neighbour's front porch, watching as Tino picked up the mail. He did this everyday, Tino did. He'd go out, collect the mail before going back to his bedroom to get ready for the day.

They bolted up the stairs to their room, peering out the window to stare into Tino's bedroom. They watched as he drew the curtains shut, to ensure that he'd have privacy as he changed.

Oh, how wrong he was. Y/N had planned ahead, they always monitored his every move.

Tino was a precious being that needed desperately to be protected, you see.

Y/N sat down at their computer desk, clicking on a file.

_HomeWatch: Security System_

The screen went black for a moment before loading up a video. This showed whatever was happening where the cameras were installed in real time. It's not that they were abusing the use of the cameras; they were still using it for security purposes, just not their own.

Y/N stared at the footage, their nose almost pressed against the screen, breathing heavily. They watched as Tino's form disappeared through a door, shutting it behind him. Y/N flipped from the hall camera to the bedroom one, their target appearing back onto the screen.

…

Tino stood in front of his dresser, deciding what to wear for the day. Suddenly, a chill snaked down his spine coming 'round to his stomach, resting in a cold pit. He felt like someone's eyes were on him, boring into his very heart and soul. Hungry eyes, wanting to swallow him whole and make him cease to exist.

He brushed the feelings off. "It's probably nothing, you fool." He muttered to himself quietly.

What a lie, he didn't even know.

He gathered a bundle of clothing in his arms, pressing them against his chest. His heart was beating quickly, pounding, if you will. To calm his nerves, he decided to change in the bathroom, where he knew for a fact that no one would watch him there. It seemed to be the only place he never felt that shivering feeling, the one where he felt someone was keeping close eyes on him.

…

Y/N smacked their hands down onto the desk, growling softly. The bathrooms were the only places they didn't have cameras installed. "Aren't you clever?" They whispered, closing the laptop. It was now time for them to get ready, as their day must start too.

Y/N always dressed for their future lover. Knowing he liked blue, white and purple, these were the only colours they wore. Tino was pure, so Y/N dressed modestly. He liked simplicity, so they always were dressed in solid colours and simple patterns.

They would be together one day.

Y/N showered, dressed and begun their daily commute to work, making sure to eat. After all, Tino liked when people took care of themselves and panicked when they didn't.

You could say that they were already a couple, but Tino didn't know that yet.

…

Tino left the house, saying his goodbyes to his housemate Berwald. He stopped when he encountered his next-door neighbour, keeping his eyes on them and nodding politely when they locked eyes with him. Sure, he was courteous with the individual, but he'd never really liked them. He didn't know what it was, but something was off about them. They always stared him down when they saw him, never spoke to him and they seemed to go everywhere he did. He didn't even know their name, but he felt like they knew his.

He continued to get in his car, leaving as soon as possible. They gave him the creeps, the kind that you get while playing a horror game.

Driving down the main road leading downtown, as soon as he started feeling _normal_\- the chills came back. He adjusted the rear-view mirror, only to see your car behind him. "You're tailgating me." He hissed under his breath, taking a moment to flip them off beneath his waist, so that they could not see. When he glanced back at them, they locked eyes, they were so close. They were smiling at him, in not a gentle or apologetic manner, but in a strange, almost hungry way? Dark shadowed eyes, with evil and want written all over them. He jerked the mirror down, so they were being weird and an ass, whatever, right?

He pulled up a half hour later in the parking lot of the bakery he worked at. This place was well-known, while still being a quaint little shop and it was owned by his cousin Mathias, himself and Berwald. Berwald was at home today… This was unusual. Even after living with him for six years, he'd not once seen him sick. Whatever, today was going to be great even besides the strange occurrences.

"Yo! Ya finally decided to turn up, ya motherfucker!" He turned towards the source of the voice, shooting a playful glare at the speaker. Mathias grinned widely, laughing. "Hey, Tino. Where's yer _boyfriend_?"

Tino chuckled. "You mean Berwald? He's at home, sick."

"Yeh, sick. _Right_. How sick is 'sick'? That bastard's never sick."

"Well, he vomited this morning, so pretty sick."

"Yeah, right. He's probably just hungover."

"Nope! We didn't drink at _all_ last night, not even wine or beer with our supper."

"Huh, well that'll do it. He actually is sick."

"I should get working."

"Yeah, let's. Since that fucker decided to get sick on us."

"Do you _seriously_ need to cuss in _every_ sentence?"

"Yeah, get over it."

Mathias slapped him on the shoulder, laughing loudly and cheerfully. Tino loved his job, and wouldn't give it up for the world. He walked around back into the kitchen, tying on his beloved pale blue apron. "So, you know my neighbour?" He asked his co-worker. He tapped his chin for a moment, thinking. "Oh yeah, your creepy-ass one who doesn't talk?"

"Yeah, them."

"Why don't you ever say _he _or _she_, always just _them_."

"Creepy or not, I gotta respect their pronouns. You know? I don't wanna assume their gender, even if they are cisgendered."

"'Kay then. So what about them?"

"They followed me to work, they like, tailgated me, and when I looked back, they were just… Staring at me…"

Mathias sucked in a breath. "What the actual _fuck_?"

"Language."

"Whatever! Ya might have a stalker on yer hands."

"Maybe. Maybe I'm over thinking it, it's possible they work near here."

"Heh. Ya gotta watch out there, though. Yer pretty cute, so I wouldn't be surprised if ya did have one."

"Thanks Mathias. You're pretty handsome yourself."

"Aw, I knew that. It's obvious, isn't it?" He flexed his arms jokingly.

Tino smiled, walking across the the kitchen to retrieve a metal bowl with a red checkered tea-towel covering the opening. He brought it back over to his station and uncovered the now large ball of dough inside. As he took it out and set it onto the granite countertop, he heard the bell ring. "I'll get it, don't worry." Mathias said, wiping his hands on his red apron and then walking out to greet the customer.

He reappeared a few moments later. "What do they want?" "Red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting, design #42."

"Ohh… 42's my favourite." It really was. A delicate, simple design with a smooth coating of icing, adorned with flowers made of a glassy candy. Mathias got to work on the cake and Tino began kneading the dough again.

…

Y/N drove carefully behind Tino's vehicle, only two feet being the space keeping them from colliding. They wouldn't exactly mind crashing into him, if they died at least they would spend all eternity together, no matter heaven or hell. But that would mean they wouldn't have the time to get married or have the happy family Y/N had always wanted with him.

Eventually Tino's car turned onto the road that lead away from the one that lead to Y/N's workplace.

Y/N was a florist, having their own little place to themselves, they could send as many flowers as they pleased to their soon-to-be boyfriend. It was a beautiful place they owned, all gentle-looking and perfect for Tino. Light blue, white trim, dainty and sweet, just like their crush.

At first, that's all he was to them. Just a pure, innocent crush. But it grew larger than that, became a powerful and heavy obsession. Y/N wanted to take Tino, they wanted to open him up a crawl inside him, to inhale him in and fill him so full of their scent that he could no longer breathe.

So what if all their friends and family were no longer there for them? So what if they all said that their relationship with Tino was dangerous, toxic, even going so far as to say they were sickening. Who cares, right? Tino would. He would hold them and say it was alright.

But Tino wasn't yet at that point with them. Why? They were at that point with him. If Tino showed up onto their doorstep breaking down with heaving chokes and sobs, they would embrace him, they'd whisper condolences and compliments into his ear.

They unlocked the door of their shop, fuming with anger at all the pain Tino had caused for them. Exhaling softly, they pushed the door open. They forgave him for hurting them, after all, he didn't know that he made them ache nightly. Made them cry. Made them unable to sleep.

_One… Two. In… Out._

Tino, your sins are forgiven.

They continued to go to their desk, opening a drawer and removing a sheet of paper. Shrugging off their (favourite colour) parka, they once again read the text that they'd so carefully memorized.

"Right. Another shipment of pink roses, and tomorrow, one of red." They murmured, placing the paper back into its rightful place.

Hours passed, and there was a knock on the back door. They went to open it, their flowers were here. "Hello?" They asked the deliveryman. "Uh, yeah. A shipment of pink roses for… A Y/N L/N?"

"I am they."

"Alright, uh, can you sign this for me, and then I'll go get them." He held out a clipboard with a pen dangling on a string attached to the metal piece. They grasped it and wrote their signature in said blanks.

"Thank you, I'll go retrieve them now. You pre-paid, yes?"

"As always."

"Okay."

He went round and brought several crates of flowers to the doorway. "These for Valentine's Day?"

Y/N smiled and nodded. "Of course, there's always a surge. You'd know, wouldn't you?" He sighed. "Yeah, my boss has everyone out right now, supplying to other flower shops around here. We hardly have time to get to everyone."

"Well, thank you. I bid you good luck and hopes for a happy Valentine's Day. You have a partner?"

"Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah. Me and my boyfriend are going out the whole day. You?"

"I have the world's best boyfriend, he's the greatest guy I've ever met."

"Seems we both have different views on who the perfect boyfriend is. Alright then, gotta run."

"Goodbye!"

Y/N stopped smiling. They returned inside the store, they still had one job left to do before they could return home. Every day, they would prepare a large bouquet of (favourite flower) and lilies-of-the-valley. These would be dropped off at Tino's doorstep, just in time for him to get home and find the lovely gift that the ever-so-generous Y/N had gifted him.

These days, when Tino found them, he seemed… Unhappy. Uncomfortable. Nervous.

But he used to beam with joy when he found them. How long ago was that? Five, six years ago?

So, so, painfully long ago. When their obsession first began. It'll be okay for now, he's just not thinking properly. He'll begin to understand one day.

Today, they'd decided to make one more stop, they had plans for Valentine's Day. Y/N was going to go pick up another package and bring it home, only one more errand. They had everything else at home.

…

"Hey, Tino, this cake is done. Can you take it out to the customer? They're outside in the waiting area."

"Of course!" Tino had always enjoyed taking the sweets out to the customers, seeing their faces light up was always satisfying. He picked up the cake on its little tray, carefully sliding it onto a cardboard sheet. He placed it in a white box, covering it with the box lid and then gently tying a red ribbon around it. The ribbons this month were red for Valentine's Day. A colour that was romantic, fiery and passionate all at once.

Picking up the box, he walked meticulously out into the waiting area. A small shudder made its way down his back, but Tino dismissed it as just the cold weather getting in.

"Here you go!" He said cheerfully, not looking at the patron's face. He set it down on the cashier desk. "So your total for this purchase is 35.99 dollars, how would you like to pay?" A quiet, slightly slurred voice replied. "Cash." They handed him two twenty-dollar bills. He gratefully accepted the money, putting it into the register. He ignored the shocking cold when he brushed the customer's hand, deciding instead to continue printing out the receipt.

"Please come back soon!" He smiled, not yet looking straight at the person facing him. "I'll be sure to come here again."

"Okay good-b-!" That person standing just ahead of him, he recognized. "Goodbye, Tino." The figure said, clearly yet softly. His neighbour.

They knew his name, but who exactly were they to know it? Was Mathias right?

"Tino?" Mathias called. "You're taking a while."

His possible stalker? No, his _neighbour_\- it would be polite to give them the benefit of the doubt, picked up the cake and walked out the door.

"They were here…"

Mathias came back outside. "Who? Out customer, of course they were here, dumbass. We don't have delivery."

"No… Well yes, but…"

"Spit it out, if yer gonna bother me with it."

"That… That was my neighbour."

"Really? They're kind of a looker, I expected them to be like… I dunno, a creepy old man."

"Mathias!"

"So… What's up with having a nice-looking person as yer neighbour?"

"I'm not sure… When I'm around them, I feel all skittish and shivery."

"Ya crushing on 'em?"

"No! I thought you knew I liked someone else?"

"I'm just teasing. I heard them say yer name. They're not exactly a trustworthy type, especially if you don't know their name back."

"Well… They're gone, nothing we can do now."

"I suppose. So, if yer ready ya can go home now. Yer baking'll wait for ya."

"Thank you, I always feel better at home where Berwald is."

"He's a pretty big guy, I see why ya would. He's sick today, so be careful."

"Okay, see you tomorrow morning!"

"See ya, safe travels!"

…

Y/N stared down at the white box in their hands. They traced the edge of the ribbon with their forefinger, thinking and thinking. "Why was Tino so nervous when he rang me up? Though, it was cute. But I can't believe I was so flustered! That was horrible, I must've come off as a drunk!"

They sighed, pushing open the car door, picking the cake up afterwards. Y/N shoved it closed with their leg, awkwardly maneuvering up the stairs to their front door. What a lovely dessert it was, something that Tino'd like. Without Tino, Y/N wouldn't have liked it themselves. Anything Tino liked, Y/N also liked.

Once in their home, they made their way to the kitchen, not even bothering to remove their shoes at the door first. Y/N opened the fridge, shoving the contents aside to make room for their new cake.

To be honest, they weren't sure why they bought it other than to see Tino. Though they didn't mind having a cake all to themselves.

Later that night, while in bed, Y/N heard rapid knocking on the door, following sirens. An alarmingly loud, muffled voice rang out. It shouted the words that they'd only heard on television or in their nightmares.

'_This is the police, open up!'_

…

Tino sat on his bed, in his bright blue pyjamas. Gazing up tiredly, his eyes drooping. His eyes scanned the ceiling for patterns or motifs in the dips and crevices in the paint. When he reached a corner, he spotted something that shouldn't have been there. A small, almost minuscule camera. He got up and pushed his bedside table up against the wall.

When he stood upon the tabletop, he became tall enough that he could reach the camera. Tino pulled it off, finding that it was only stuck onto the ceiling with adhesive and not screws. Turning the object around in his hands, he located a small runic-looking symbol on the underside of the lens. "_Bluetooth_." He whispered. Another theory hit him as he ran his fingers over its surface. "Berwald?" He called. His sickly housemate stumbled sleepily out of the bedroom a room over. "Y's?"

"Did we get cameras installed?"

"No…?"

"There's a camera that was up in my room."

"Wh't brand?"

"Does it matter?"

"Y's. 'F 't's _HomeWatch _yah c'n tr'ck th' c'mput'r."

"How?"

"Dunno, call Eduard 'r somethin'"

"Oh- oh okay. You don't seem worried, though."

"Too t'red."

"I'll call him, but I have an idea of who it is…" But Berwald was already back in his room. He pulled his cell out of his pocket, dialling a number.

"Hello, Tino?"

"Hi, yes, Eduard? I uh- found a camera in my bedroom…"

"Seriously? Creepy! Okay, what kind is it?"

"It says… '_HomeWatch'._"

"Good, is there a serial code somewhere on it?"

"Uhm… Yes!"

"Okay, listen carefully: download the system's app on your phone, type the number into it, and it'll show the location of the computer it's been connected to originally."

"Okay. I got it."

"The app's just called '_HomeWatch: Security System'_."

"Alright. I've got it."

"Best of luck, Tino!"

"Bye…"

After downloading the application on his phone, he started typing in the camera's number into the system. A page loaded up, showing all the information he needed.

'_Hello Y/N! Your camera is located (here) and your computer is (here). You currently have 6 cameras in use at this location."_

Frantically shutting down the app, he opened up the calling application. He dialled in the number he'd memorized since he could talk.

_9-1-1_

"_9-1-1, what's your emergency?"_

"I'd like to report a crime."

"_What would that be?"_

"Possible stalking? There was a camera in my room, and there's apparently more in my home."

"_What is your address?"_

Tino told the operator his home number, street and district.

"_A team will be over in ten minutes."_

…

Y/N ran down their stairs, rushing to unlock and open the door. "Y/N?"

"Y-yes?"

"Y/N L/N, you are under arrest for stalking and trespassing."

"W-what? A-a-arrest?"

Before they could explain themselves, their hands were cuffed behind their back and they were being led out of their home. "N-no! You wouldn't understand!"

No reply.

"_Please!_ Let me see him!"

Silence.

"No!" Y/N screamed, tears streaming down their face. They spotted a familiar face, staring, horrified, shocked, even sick. _"Tino! Tino, how could you?"_

…

Tino awkwardly sat on the couch, holding his fiancé's hand. Berwald smiled slightly down at him. "Th'y 'ren't g'nna hurt ya 'nym're."

"I know, but… They'll get out today."

"W're 'ngaged, Tino, Y/N won't w'nt ya 'ny longer."

It was the second year they'd been in prison, and they'd been released on bail. Berwald constantly told him that'd be okay, but he could never bring himself to believe him. Y/N had never _hurt_ him, per se, but he'd been terrified at the concept that they'd been watching him for who knows how long.

"Breathe, Tino." Berwald murmured softly.

…

So, what'd you guys think of this? I'm not a huge fan of it myself, so if you could give me constructive criticism, that'd be stellar.

-Ari


End file.
